1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor memory devices and in particular to those receiving packetized commands, addresses and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
As microprocessors operate faster, semiconductor memory devices used as main memory therefor are also required to operate more rapidly. In recent years, to achieve more rapid operation a semiconductor memory device is changing to communicate data in synchronization with a clock signal externally applied. There is also a semiconductor memory device which takes data in at both of low to high and high to low transitions of a clock signal. Furthermore, a semiconductor memory device uses a significantly rapid clock signal to internally decode and store data and addresses transmitted in the form of a packet via address and data buses reduced in bus width.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram schematically showing a configuration of a conventional semiconductor memory device 601 receiving and transmitting commands, addresses and the like in the form of a packet.
As shown in FIG. 14, semiconductor memory device 601 includes a data terminal group 602 receiving data corresponding to packetized data signals DQ0-DQ17, a clock terminal pair 604 receiving complementary clock signals Ext.clkA, /Ext.clkA externally applied, a clock terminal pair 606 receiving complementary, external clock signals Ext.clkB, /Ext.clkB, an internal terminal group 603 receiving row-related commands and addresses corresponding to packetized signals RQ5-RQ7, and an input terminal group 605 receiving column-related addresses and commands corresponding to packetized signals RQ0-RQ4.
Semiconductor memory device 601 also includes a DLL circuit 610 receiving external clock signals Ext.clKA, /Ext.clkA, Ext.clkB, /Ext.clkB and outputting internal clock signals clkA and clkB, a data input/output control circuit 624 responsive in data write operation to internal clock signal clkB for receiving packetized data from data terminal group 602 and converting the packetized data to normal data and output it and responsive in data read operation to internal clock signal clkA for internally receiving normal data and converting the normal data to packetized data and outputting it to data terminal group 602, and a DRAM core 626 operating in data write operation to store data received from data input/output control circuit 624 and operating in data read operation to output data stored therein to data input/output control circuit 624.
Semiconductor memory device 601 also includes a serial-parallel conversion circuit 618 responsive to internal clock signal clkB for receiving packetized, row-related command, address and other signals from input terminal group 603 for serial-parallel conversion, a serial-parallel conversion circuit 620 receiving packetized, column-related address command and other signals from input terminal group 605 for serial parallel conversion, and an interface circuit 622 responsive to internal clock signal clkB for receiving data from serial-parallel conversion circuits 618 and 620 converted to a parallel signal, and decoding the same to apply ACT, RD, WR, PRE and other command signals timed as required to DRAM core 626.
Semiconductor memory device 601 is synchronous with both of low to high and high to low transitions of a clock signal to externally transmit and receive data. When it receives a packetized instruction code the device internally deciphers the code and thereafter when a predetermined period of time elapses the device transmits read data or receives written data and internally writes the written data.
A semiconductor memory device receiving an address and the like in the form of a packet, as shown in FIG. 14, includes an interface circuit deciphering such packet data that is not mounted to conventional memories.
In a conventional semiconductor memory device, a built-in self test (BIST) is run to internally, automatically test a memory array of the device. Such an internal, automatic test, however, conventionally has not been run for testing such interface circuit.
A semiconductor memory device receiving an address and the like in the form of a packet is reduced in bus width and rapidly receives external data accordingly. As such, checking the devices operation requires a tester capable of rapid operation having an operating frequency exceeding 600 MHz. Such a high speed tester is very expensive and the cost for testing the device will thus significantly increase the cost for manufacturing the device.